the creator of aeons
by Ipankut
Summary: In this story the whole ffx cast returns to fight the greatest evil the universe has ever known (not as bad as it sounds)
1. Default Chapter

This has been a Jazks production  
  
pre fic summary  
  
disclamer: I dont own the final fantasy 10 cast, I do however own the origional charachters and everyhthing I own.  
contains huge spoilers  
  
Tidus was swimming in the sea, wondering why he hasnt faded, and has come back, when he spots an Al behed ship, tidus swims onto it and says "Hi". Tidus hears an oddly familiar voice it sounds like Rikkus "Tidus" Rikku hugs him. "Why didnt you fade, like the other deniznes of your dream" said rikku. "I really dont know, its probably because me and my father (I refuse to use old man) became more than dreams when we left dream zanarkand" replyed tidus. "Well lets go tell the othere" said rikku.  
  
Rikku called the other members of the party and they met her at killika port (remember no machina taboo). "Tidus" said Yuna hugging tidus. "Hey" said wakka. "Hello" said lulu. "Hey" said auron, back from the farplane by exploiting a loophole. After greetings were done the cast talked to tidus on the boat, which was heading for the ruins of zanarkand.  
  
"tidus what made you not fade" said auron. "Probably touching sin" said tidus. "I found out what got me out of the farplane". "What" said tidus. "all the best warriors are coming back from throughout history to combat a great evil, we dont yet know quite what it is but we know that it created yu yevon and could destroy him with a breath, he has an army of monsters as strong as sin only able to change shape and look like anyone."."Oh my god" said everyone in one collective breath. "We must go and destroy him" said Wakka."Its not that easy, we also know hes not even on spira, we must first find out where he is.  
  
The party, happilly reunited went out to hunt for the information about the identity of this monster. Rikku found something contained in a 3000 year old computer disk, the contents were a profile, including location. This profile was assembled when this monster attacked early spira, here it is.  
  
Name:Argir  
  
Age:Unknown  
  
Description:Usually surronded by a glowing aura, he looks to be 12 feet tall, mucular, weilds a large sword.  
  
additional info:Created magic as a weapon for himself, can control time and has godlike powers, creates feinds from the souls of the dead.  
  
Location:The dead realm.  
"Damn" said auron". "Not good, this guy created who we thought was the most powerful being in the universe". The team headed off to find a way into the dead realm."How will we find a way, for all we know it could be sealed and we cant stop him".  
  
As that was happening a hole opened up in the ruins of zanarkand and A small portion of argirs army came out and attacked and destroyed killika. The party discovered the rift after sneaking past the monsters."Here we go" said tidus and the party jumped into the rift. They fell through the rift and felt themselves being stretched and torn in a space of pure blackness, no light at all.  
  
Almost as soon as they went into the rift they came out in a place that looks like a dead spira, everything was dead, there were people still but the land was almost desolate. The party attempted to find the stronghold of Argir. The team first found what appears to be a dead zanarkand. Tidus even saw a mirror of himself "Who are you" said the mirror tidus as his hand zapped around the real tidus throat tidus kicked him and slammed him into the wall and said "my names tidus, whats yours". "Tidus" said mirror tidus. Tidus put him down and asked him "What is this place". Mirror tidus said "Zanarkand, we used to be a thriving city but we drew the wrath of argir and he burned it to the gorund with a breath". "Damn" said tidus. "Lets go" said auron. Mirror tidus ran as fast as he could. Argir found out about them and said one of his time manipulationg monsters to destroy them.  
  
The monster attacked them and auron sliced at it. The monster then warped them back 1000 years to back when this world was almost untainted by Argir. He then cast ultima and as the rocks started flying tidus jumped off them and delivered a swing to the monster, harming it.  
As tidus did that yuna attempted to summon anima, but aeons werent around then so nothing happened. Lulu then cast slowga on the monster. Tidus then cast hastega on everyone and auron proceeded to attack the monster again, it punched auron and sent him flying into a building. Tidus then attacked the monster 50 times after double hastegaing himself and sliced the monster to bits.  
  
"When are we" said auron. 


	2. When are we

"It doesnt look like spira,but nither does it look like the dead realm" replied Lulu. They hiked until they found a small town. The sign said Rodfodc, the party walked into town and looked for the Inn. They found a small hotel and attempted to check in. "What the hell is this" said the clerk, looking at gil. "Gil" said auron. "Sorry we only take dollars" said the clerk.  
  
Auron, ever the quick thinker decided that the party should get jobs, so that they could have enough money to supply themselves in this time. here are there jobs  
  
Auron: Hitman  
  
Tidus: Blitzball player  
  
Wakka: Blitzball player  
  
Lulu: Stage magician  
  
Yuna: Working with Lulu  
  
Rikku: Mechanic.  
  
  
After they got enough money they rented a small apartment and started trying to find out information about where they were. Here is what they found out. They were in 20th century america, roughly 1000 years before Zanarkand was a technological possibility. They found out that Argir was impersonating someone, and that argirs army of mini sins was running the world by impersonating the leaders, they would occasionaly start a war to keep the people from noticing this. The party realized that they were simply not strong enough to fight these mini sins yet. They needed to train. 


	3. I need reviews folks

This fic will not be continues unless I get some reviews, it doesnt seem to be worth my time. 


	4. I need reviews folks

This fic will not be continues unless I get some reviews, it doesnt seem to be worth my time. 


End file.
